Del otro lado del espejo
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Perdido en la oscuridad de un alma atormentada, la conciencia de Shun vaga a la espera de encontrar su ancla, su muelle donde por fin hacer pie y descansar. Pero es una gran sorpresa para él, cuando se da cuenta de quien ha sido su tabla de náufrago todo ese tiempo.
1. Capítulo 01: La vuelta

Del otro lado del espejo.

**Resumen: **Perdido en la oscuridad de un alma atormentada, la conciencia de Shun vaga a la espera de encontrar su ancla, su muelle donde por fin hacer pie y descansar. Pero es una gran sorpresa para él, cuando se da cuenta de quien ha sido su tabla de náufrago todo ese tiempo.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Shun-Jabu.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Violación.

**Notas: **Volviendo a explicar el tema del Rape en este fic, como en otro; no me gustan este tipo de escenas, así que no soy explicita al ponerlas, solo la idea expuesta de que sucedió… solamente era eso.

**Fecha:** 9/10/2009.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Del otro lado del espejo.**

**Capítulo 01: La vuelta.**

Estaba herido, lastimado… su cuerpo, su alma y su psiquis. Y eran heridas que le serial muy difíciles de sanar.

Pero en la oscura desesperación, una mano lo sostendrá y los conducirá hasta curarlo, hasta hacerlo olvidar los males y sufrimientos vividos.

Estaba perdido junto con sus 'hermanos'; fue el último ataque desesperado que lanzo el Olimpo, cuando ellos ascendían desde el Hades junto a Athena.

Fue el ataque que los separo de su Diosa, y los esparció por el mundo, lejos de ella. Pero un ataque que no logro acabar con sus vidas. El rezo de Athena fue más fuerte que todos los Dioses, y aunque ella los perdiera de vista, sabía que su canto les daría la fuerza necesaria hasta que diera con ellos.

Pero él no sabía nada de eso, allí sentado en aquella cama inmunda, lejos de todo; su tierra, sus afectos… lejos de si mismo.

Solo no entendía porque era que le sucedía todo aquello, si él siempre había sido un niño bueno, realmente muy bueno. Y además, que jamás parecía importarle a nadie. Por eso no decía nada, nunca decía nada… solo permanecía allí, sobre su cama, sin saber si había alguien que quisiera encontrarlo.

Desconociendo, que en verdad, había personas que moverían cielo y tierra hasta hacerlo.

Ya eran más de tres meses de búsqueda, tres meses en los que nadie había descansado, tres meses en los que las buenas noticias se hacían esperar demasiado tiempo.

Como Athena, Sahori contaba con la ayuda de todo el Santuario, para emprender la búsqueda de su Santos; como Kiddo, toda una red de detectives y conexiones, en todo el mundo. No había un solo lugar en la tierra donde no buscaran.

Pero luego de ese tiempo, al menos uno de ellos consiguió volver por sus propios medios. El Santo del Fénix, Ikki, fue el primero de los cinco en pisar tierra nipona.

Entro como un destello en la mansión con la sola idea de hallar allí a su pequeño hermano, pero Sahori no tuvo buenas noticias para él.

Le costaba respirar, y sostenía su pecho con una de sus manos permanentemente. A pesar de sus quejas, y las repetitivas amenazas de que saldría a buscar a Shun; acabo en el hospital, sedado y conectado a un respirador.

—Tiene un problema cardio-respiratorio. Si bien no es nada grave, aunque no es común a su edad… su estado físico es bueno, y bien medicado estará bien en poco tiempo.

—Gracias Doctor.

A Sahori tampoco le había hecho gracia tener que internar a Ikki, siendo que Shun aún estaba fuera, y siendo este el único que podía encontrarlo rápidamente. Pero la salud de Ikki ahora era más importante, podía sufrir una descompensación fuera de Japón y no llegar a recibir ninguna atención médica, no podían arriesgarse a algo así; aunque lidiar con el Fénix sería una tarea ardua.

Tres días, paso tratando de calmar al Santo del Fénix, insistiendo en las numerosas personas que no solo estaban allí afuera buscando a Shun, si no también al resto de sus compañeros. Santos y personas de la fundación, y todos ellos no regresarían hasta encontrarlos.

Shaina, Marin, June, incluso Kiki… todos ellos los buscan sin descanso, pues tenían la certeza de que los encontrarían. Jabu y los demás Santos de Bronce tampoco habían parado ni un solo minuto en esos últimos meses.

Athena beso la frente de Ikki, pidiéndole que se recuperara rápido; que no le pondría reparo alguno en salir a ayudar con la búsqueda, solo si su salud se lo permitía.

Eventualmente, Sahori abandonaba su guardia junto a la cama de Ikki, tanto así como la tierra japonesa, pero siempre había sido por falsas esperanzas… y no tardaba ni un día en regresar junto a su Santo.

—Shun… —Ikki no dejaba de murmurar el nombre de su hermano entre sueños, a pesar de la máscara de oxigeno, y de estar fuertemente sedado.

—Tranquilo Ikki, lo encontrare… te lo prometo.

Su mano pequeña sostuvo la mano morena, mucho más grande que la suya, acariciándola suavemente, e increíblemente, trayéndole algo de calma a su atormentado sueño.

—Adelante. —Sahori contesto a los cortos y suaves golpes en la puerta, sin dejar de ver a Ikki, ni soltar su mano.

Tatsumi entro en la habitación, atropellándose con su propio cuerpo, y sin saber que hacer primero, presentar sus respetos a su señora… o pasar simplemente a las noticias.

—¡Señorita Sahori, Geki informo que dieron con Hyoga! Nachi e Ichi lo escoltan hacia Japón, mientras él continúa con la búsqueda.

Sonrió al ver los ojos de su señora ya plagándose de lagrimas, esa era la noticia que él también tanto había esperado, la que le trajera algo de calma al corazón de su Diosa.

Ahora Athena tenía más esperanza, dos de sus Santos habían logrado sobrevivir, se sentía aliviada y muy contenta.

A pesar de la ambulancias y médicos preparados en el aeropuerto, las camillas y sillas de ruedas esperando a los pies del avión, Hyoga bajo por su propios medios, tan solo apoyado en la barandilla de las escalinatas.

Sahori no pudo contenerse, y antes de que pudiera meditar el estado físico que pudiera taner Hyoga, salió corriendo hasta golpearlo, literalmente, con su abrazo.

—¡Sahori, por favor! Me duele todo.

—¡Lo siento! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte, Hyoga.

El Cisne le sonrió con suavidad. Él también estaba contento de haber podido soportar el tiempo y el dolor de sus heridas; no estaba seguro de cómo era que había conseguido mantenerse consiente en todo ese tiempo, pero sin temor… juraría que había sido por Sahori.

Ahora que estaba relajado, y se sentía seguro y en casa… todos los músculos de su cuerpo fueron perdiendo fuerzas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba limpio y peinado, a pesar de la venda que cruzaba su cabeza. Cada una de sus heridas estaban debidamente curadas y cubiertas, por lo que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado, mientras una sonda llevaba luidos y medicamentos a su sistema sanguíneo.

Movió su cabeza de forma negativa, aunque con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. Luego de tantas batallas libradas, había desarrollado una especie de fobia al despertar en un hospital. Giro sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la figura de Ikki en la cama contigua.

El Fénix tenía muy pocas vendas, solo el pecho y el brazo izquierdo. Y además de la máscara de oxigeno y la intravenosa, no parecía tener un cuadro muy delicado.

—¿Ikki? —Lo llamo, no sabía si estaba consciente. —¡Ikki!

El Fénix no contesto, apenas abrió sus ojos con cansancio, ya no estaba tan sedado como en los primeros días, pero el cansancio anímico de no poder salir a buscar a su hermano lo dejaba sin ánimos.

Reconoció al Cisne de inmediato, y sintió ganas de llorar… de golpe la fe, en todos sus hermanos, le había sido devuelta. Le sonrió levemente debajo de la máscara, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Ikki.

Hyoga sonrió mirando el techo, estaba contento de no ser el único sobreviviente, aunque sería muy estúpido si en verdad lo creyera así, todos ellos eran muy duros. Esperaría a los demás, estaba seguro de que encontrarían la forma de volver sanos y salvos con Sahori.

Athena sentía algo más de alivio, por lo menos dos de sus Santos estaban bajo su cuidado. Aun no había podido encontrar la razón por la cual Zeus los había atacado, pero por mucho que lo pensara, ese ataque no había servido de nada en concreto; ellos estaban volviendo a su lado. No estaba ni remotamente asustada, si el Olimpo quería una batalla, allí estaría, junto a sus guerreros.

La siguiente llegada sí que había sido imprevista. Desde los portones de la mansión anunciaron la llegada del Santo del Dragón. Shiryu estaba allí, y mientras el taxi se acercaba a la mansión, Athena no sabía si reír o llorar; de su brazo una mujer anciana y casi ciega le hablaba de manera suave, como si calmara a un niño pequeño que había perdido a su madre en medio de un lugar lleno de gente extraña.

La mujer lo había hallado cerca de su casa, en las montañas.

—Estabas tan cerca, Shiryu… —murmuro Sahori, al acariciar su mejilla con cuidado.

La anciana había cuidado de él, a pesar de que apenas si veía, y de que no tenía nada más que su amabilidad. Lo curo hasta que Shiryu tuvo la fuerza de ponerse en pie por sí solo, pero aun vez así… no fue capaz de dejarla sola.

—Sahori…

—No hace falta que lo pidas, será mi invitada de honor.

El Dragón agradeció el gesto con su más sentido respeto, y ambos se asentaron en la mansión rápidamente; solo luego de eso, Shiryu se dirigió hasta donde Ikki y Hyoga permanecían internados.

—Me alegro tanto de que estén bien. —Shiryu no pudo ocultar su efusividad, parado en medio de ambas camas y sosteniendo una mano de cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Gracias, Shiryu… nosotros también lo estamos, créeme. Lamento lo de tu cabello.

El Cisne hizo una mueca con su boca, mientras que Ikki, bajo la máscara de oxigeno, sonreía levemente, casi con tristeza. El Dragón también sonrió, acercando una silla entre ambas camas; haber perdido su largo cabello lacio no era nada con pensar en que alguno podría haber llegado a morir tras el ataque de Zeus.

Sabía que Shun y Seiya aun no habían sido hallados pero aun tenían esperanzas de que los hallaran. Después de todo, ambos eran fuertes, ambos habían pasado por las mismas pruebas y siempre…

Un leve sollozar había llamado su atención, Ikki permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, dejando que sus lagrimas simplemente cayeran. Tenía ambos puños fuertemente apretados, por lo que la sonda de su brazo se lleno rápidamente de sangre.

Shiryu y Hyoga supieron que lloraba por Shun, mas Hyoga que lo había visto tratando de concentrar sus cosmo para saber por dónde estaba o si al menos estaba bien… sin obtener nada. Y sus lágrimas eran de impotencia y frustración, por no poder hacer nada para salir a buscarlo él mismo.

Ambos miraron hacia otro lado, dándole la relativa privacidad que a ellos les hubiera gustado tener en una situación similar.

Era más que probable que ni la utilización de su cosmo lo ayudara a Ikki a mejorar, y si no acababa con un tubo de oxigeno pegado a él, sería un verdadero milagro.

El Fénix abrió sus ojos a pesar de no haber dejado de llorar, fijando su vista en el techo blanco; tenía fe, y no solo fe en Sahori y el resto de los Santos y hombres encargados de la búsqueda, no… también tenía fe en Shun.

En su pequeño Shun, quien se había convertido en todo un hombre, y que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa aun si él no estaba a su lado para defenderlo.

Sabía que estaría bien, por más que no hubiera podido encontrar su cosmo, no dejaba de tener esperanza… lo encontrarían, de eso estaba seguro.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Sé que a alguien el hecho de que este sea un Shun-Jabu aun le esta resonando como un campanita en la cabeza… bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decir, me nació la idea un día y la lleve a cabo, en realidad este es el segundo de ellos que escribo, pero es el que esta mas completo como presentarlo.

Espero que a alguien le guste.


	2. Capítulo 02: La busqueda

Del otro lado del espejo.

**Notas: **Mi computadora acaba de morir una vez más. Por ello, y siendo este el único trabajo que tenia fuera de ésta cuando llegó el momento de su fallecimiento… no creo poder adelantar nada, al menos por un tiempo. Lo siento.

**Fecha:** 16/02/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy "TheYoko" Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Del otro lado del espejo.**

**Capítulo 02: La búsqueda.**

Era el ringtone con el que él mismo había programado su teléfono porque era el que más le gustaba. Aquel le recordaba de manera vívida a la persona que más amaba… ¡Pero en verdad ya se había hartado de oír!

Su teléfono no había dejado de sonar con sincronizada regularidad que ya había comenzado a odiar esa melodía.

Además, no había buenas noticias para recibir. Cada vez que Sahori llamaba, tan sólo la misma negativa de siempre. Y los últimos mails que llegaban a su aparato, eran los avisos masivos de que Shiryu también había podido volver a la mansión.

Jabu había sonreído al leer aquella noticia. Estaba realmente contento de que otro santo hubiera podido encontrar cómo volver con Sahori. Pero seguían faltando Shun y Seiya, y él tenía la plena seguridad de que su intuición lo llevaría a hallar al Pegaso.

Había recorrido casi toda Europa, de punta a punta, cruzándose con el personal que Sahori había contratado en varios puntos. Sólo que estaba seguro de que, para encontrar a un Santo… no había nada mejor que otro. Por ello, volvía a recorrer los lugares marcados como ya 'revisados', tratando de encontrar la pista del 'Jefe' de los Santos de Athena.

Sin embargo no halló nada, y al cruzarse con Shaina y Marin, que ya se habían decidido a viajar a otro lugar… una sensación extraña lo invadió.

Era como si una cuerda invisible lo arrastrara hacia el aeropuerto, pues en cada uno de estos en todo el mundo, había un avión a su disposición, esperándolo.

Los pilotos estaban listos para salir hacia cualquier punto del planeta que los Santos a cargo de las búsquedas, les pidieran. Y así lo hicieron en cuanto la torre de control les avisó que podían utilizar la pista.

Jabu permaneció sentado, viendo por la ventanilla. Sólo había pronunciado un: 'Hacia Inglaterra', con poco animo, antes de ocupar su lugar y descansar unas horas antes de su arribo.

No había dormido casi nada en el tiempo en que la búsqueda dió inicio; no sabían si sus compañeros estaban mal heridos, por lo cual iban a contra reloj. Sus vidas podían depender de que los encontraran a tiempo.

Por ello, apenas aterrizaron, sus ojos se abrieron sin pesadez alguna, para recorrer las calles durante horas enteras. Sin encontrar nada relevante en ese tiempo, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de hacer algo que tampoco había hecho muy seguido en los últimos días: Comer.

Buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde pudiera comprar alguna clase de alimento que no lo obligara a esperar mucho tiempo por él; o tal vez, algo que simplemente le sirviera para engañar a su estómago.

Una famosa cadena de comidas rápidas le llamó poderosamente la atención, y a los pocos minutos salía del local llevando una bolsa de papel en las manos, con unas hamburguesas con queso dentro, junto a una buena ración de papas a la francesa, sin la necesidad de perder el tiempo sentándose en una mesa.

Volvió a revisar su teléfono celular, luego de que extrañamente no sonara en varias horas, para buscar alguna buena noticia… pero nada le había llegado. Prosiguió su camino, haciendo un equilibrio impresionante con su comida, mientras no perdía ningún detalle de nada su alrededor.

Lentamente se fué alejando de la parte céntrica de la ciudad, metiéndose por calles más pequeñas, casas familiares y hoteles de paso. Jabu apreció uno que parecía estar en buen estado, y trató de recordar su ubicación. Volvería si al llegar la noche no encontraba nada, pero no seria probable eso… no al menos a la velocidad que venia recorriendo todo.

Se paró en una esquina, donde nuevamente dejó que su cosmo fluyera de manera libre, alcanzando varias calles a su alrededor, sin obtener nada nuevamente. Sacaba su última hamburguesa de la bolsa, cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, una señal de que algo a su alrededor estaba completamente mal…

Lo único que Jabu desconocía, era la gravedad del problema a resolver.

—¡Onegai!

Se sobresaltó, no sólo a las conocidas palabras japonesas, si no también a la mano blanca que atravesó las rejas, varios pasos delante de donde él estaba.

Arrojó todo lo que traía en sus manos, llegando al lugar de donde había visto aquella mano en segundos apenas, las rejas le dejaban ver el interior del lugar, el patio que daba a la parte trasera de un viejo edificio… y antes de que se perdiera en su interior… ¡Lo vió!

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No volverás a tratar de escapar de nuevo!

El inconfundible acento británico, en una frase cargada de desprecio. Aquel hombre… que según como Jabu lo veía vestido, no era más que un enfermero, zamarreaba a un joven de su brazo izquierdo, entre insultos y golpes de puño.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Gritó en su mal aprendido inglés, mientras su furia era recibida por la viejas y oxidadas rejas. De nada le servia hacer eso… además aquel hombre ya había ingresado al edificio junto con aquel chico.

Jabu buscó la puerta como un poseso, tratando al mismo tiempo de serenarse y pensar con algo de claridad si no había sido un juego de su agotada cabeza. Ese chico allí era…

—¡Por Athena! Ese era Shun… ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

El Santo de Unicornio sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo bullida de rabia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel hombre a golpear a un guerrero de la Diosa Athena?

En su razonamiento, no le pareció raro que Shun no se defendiera, a su entender, Andrómeda era el único Santo que conocía que era más feliz recibiendo golpes que proporcionándolos… Shun jamás heriría a alguien, aun si ese alguien lo hacia sufrir.

—¡Pero esto es el colmo!... —Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sus ojos recorrían la placa de bronce en la entrada.

"Instituto de menores."

Tal titulo era lo que rezaban aquellas letras, las cuales tradujo a su propio idioma con una exhalación difícil de contener.

¡Shun no era ningún delincuente juvenil! No había en el universo razón valedera alguna para que estuviese en ese lugar.

Golpeó las puertas del lugar como si en verdad las quisiese tirar abajo, mientras marcaba tembloroso los números de los abogados de la fundación; no le extrañó realizar la llamada con ellos antes de que alguien se dignara a contestar sus golpes, pero al menos ya estaban al tanto de la situación y llegarían rápidamente.

Tenía en su mochila una carpeta llena de certificados y papeles correspondiente a cada uno de sus compañeros aun desaparecidos; cosas que podrían corroborar que ambos eran hijos adoptivos del viejo Kido. Pero ningún dependiente de allí parecía entender de lo que hablaba, y hasta le negaban tener la presencia de un chico extranjero en su establecimiento.

—¡¿Cómo que no?!... ¡Yo lo vi!

Jabu comenzaba a exasperarse, gracias a aquella mujer que no sólo le estaba negando cualquier tipo de información, sino que también el acceso al lugar. Entró por la fuerza, rogando que ello no le jugara en contra en cuanto diera aviso a las autoridades. Al menos tenia la esperanza que los abogados llegaran antes que cualquier uniformado.

Se quitó a varios guardias y enfermeros de encima; el lugar era mas bien un 'loquero', un sitio horrible, destinado a chicos con problemas mentales o de drogadicción; chicos con problemas debido a familias disfuncionales, y de difícil adaptación al mundo real. Jabu no se pudo imaginar a Shun en un lugar así.

—No está… —Dijo luego de revisar cada una de las habitaciones.

—Le repito, señor Kido, que se retire o llamaré a la policía.

Jabu se giró para arremeter contra la mujer, cuando vio a los trajeados hombres ingresar por la puerta delantera, sin que los guardias les pudieran negar la entada tal como lo hicieron con él.

—¡Hágalo! Mis abogados están aquí… y tendrá que decirles a ellos, o a la policía dónde está la persona a la que busco.

La mujer perdió la totalidad del color de su rostro al oír la seguridad en la voz de Jabu, no tenia nada, ninguna manera de evitar que aquel joven descubriera lo que quería.

Jabu volvió a dejar salir su cosmo, sin tener una respuesta favorable… y realmente se sentía aprehensivo de saber si todo había sido una ilusión.

Los papeles desfilaban por sobre el escritorio de esa mujer, mientras los abogados nombraban leyes y artículos, haciendo que cada vez se viera peor, sentada en su sillón frente a ellos. Contrario a lo que le había dicho a Jabu, aquel joven al que buscaban estaba allí… la pregunta era… ¿dónde?.

Uno de los guardias los guió, junto con la mujer que no era otra que la dueña de aquel lugar; los llevó por un pasillo angosto y largo. Las puertas a cada lado de este estaban abiertas, dejando ver los cuartos pequeños y claustrofóbicos.

"Celdas de castigo", había dicho la mujer. La razón por la cual Shun la estaba ocupando se la guardó por algún motivo.

—¿Shun? —Jabu casi gimió al escuchar el débil sollozar venir desde una de las últimas puertas del pasillo.

—Niisan, me quiero ir… quiero estar en casa, Niisan…

Podía oírlo con claridad, murmurando entre el llanto, mientras pedía por su hermano.

—¡Abra la puerta!

Su voz y su paciencia ya estaban al límite. Estaba enfadado, en su interior no había forma para explicar cómo era que quien había salvado al mundo y las vidas de cada uno de los que estaban allí de las manos del Dios de los Infiernos, podía estar pasando por una situación similar.

Apenas la puerta se abrió, sintió aun más asco y ganas de tirar el lugar abajo hasta dejar a todo el mundo bajo sus ruinas.

—Tranquilo Shun, ya estoy aquí… voy a llevarte a casa.

El Santo de Andrómeda era solo un pequeño bulto en una esquina del sucio cuarto, sentado en el suelo, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho. Tan sólo levantó un poco su rostro frente a Jabu, para revelar más que los surcos que las lágrimas amargas habían dejado en su descenso por su rostro ennegrecido.

—Niisan… —Shun parecía ido, con sus grandes ojos abiertos en su totalidad, perdidos en algún punto.

Sin embargo su primer reflejo fué aferrarse a Jabu con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento.

—Ahora todo esta bien, Shun… Volveremos a casa; Ikki estará feliz de tenerte.

El Santo de Bronce estrechó su abrazo alrededor del cuerpo delgado; prefirió hacer eso antes que prestar más atención a los golpes que presentaba el rostro, y de seguro el cuerpo, de su compañero.

Se giró sólo para ver a los abogados de Sahori detrás de él, en la puerta. Los miró con el ceño fruncido; aquella mujer había comenzado a dar excusas estúpidas desde el mismo momento en que que Shun lo había reconocido; sudaba y balbuceaba cosas como que ella no había dado ninguna orden de castigarlo, que rápidamente contradecía a la anterior excusa de un mal comportamiento, que según ella y los guardias, le habían endilgado a Shun desde su ingreso en el hospital, luego de que lo hallaran perdido y herido deambulando en la calle.

—Quiero sacar a Shun de aquí lo antes posible.

Jabu ignoró las excusas que aun intentaba inventar la mujer, hablándole directamente al más grande de los hombres que lo estaban acompañando. Le preocupaba que Shun no había dejado de temblar en lo que se había abrazado a él.

Olía realmente mal, y apenas se movía de su lugar. Parecía estar siempre murmurando algo constantemente, de manera inaudible.

Algo no estaba bien con Shun… sólo esperaba que la vuelta a Japón lo ayudara.

**Continuará.**

Notas Finales: Bueno


	3. Capítulo 03: La llegada

Del otro lado del espejo.

**Notas: **Mi computadora acaba de morir una vez más, por ello, y siendo este el único trabajo que tenia fuera de esta cuando llego el momento de su fallecimiento… no creo poder adelantar nada, al menos por un tiempo. Lo siento.

**Fecha:** 16/02/2010.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Del otro lado del espejo.**

**Capítulo 03: La llegada.**

La respuesta había sido: ¡Inmediatamente!

Según decía su abogado, nadie le podía negar la salido de allí a Shun, y el medico de la fundación no pondría trabas para que el chico saliera con ellos lo mas rápidamente posible.

—Niisan…

—Si, Shun, vamos con tu Niisan…

Jabu no se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que su compañero de armas no tenia nada mas que lo que traía puesto en esos momentos, que no era mas que un 'ambo' del instituto.

Ya se encargaría el Santuario de dar con su armadura, su prioridad era llevarlo de regreso.

—¿Ya se comunicaron con Japón?

—Sí, señor Kiddo, la Señorita Sahori ya nos espera.

—Muy bien… pero antes de irnos, asegúrense de que nadie quede sin un castigo. —Jabu se limito a gruñir, hubiera deseado mas hacerlo él mismo, destruir el maldito lugar, pero no legalmente.

Shun no dejaba de temblar de pies a cabeza, y era obvio pensar que lo hacia de frio, ya que lo que traía puesto era tan fino, como una hoja de papel de arroz.

Aunque quizás…

—Espera, ponte esto… —Jabu se quito su vieja campera de jeans, y rodeo sus hombros con esa.

… Sus razones no eran esas, simplemente…

Camino por los pasillos de regreso con él de la mano, aunque se acercaba mas a su cuerpo cuando se cruzaban con algún otro interno que deambulaba por el lugar, o con alguno de los guardias.

"Esta aterrado", fue la frase que titilo en la mente de Jabu, rodeada de tantas luces y alarmas, que le fue imposible tratar de ignorar el hecho. Pero su cercanía lo calmaba: estando a su lado dejaba de murmurar a media voz, y lo veía a los ojos, procurando no alejarse demasiado, como si lo hacia de otras personas.

No hablaba, pero eso no estaba del todo mal, había pasado por un mal momento de seguro… cuando estuviera con Ikki eso cambiaria.

—Señor Kiddo, déjeme ayudarlo por favor. —El medico fue delicado al tomar su mano para guiarlo a las escalinatas del avión, que ya estaba listo para salir hacia Japón; pero eso solo hizo que Shun se alejara de él, quitando su mano de la suya, alterado y asustado

—¡Déjalo! Yo lo ayudo… esta bien Shun, tranquilo

Shun no dejaba de llamar a Ikki una y otra vez, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, o incluso a él, sin dejar de repetir y pedir por su 'niisan', y Jabu ya no estaba tan seguro de que Shun estuviera bien en realidad.

—Llegaremos a casa pronto… Contigo, ya estarán todos allí.

El Unicornio se acomodo en el asiento con Shun a su lado, sin que quisiera soltarlo, ya que el medico se había ubicado detrás suyo. Jabu se sintió aliviado, cuando al abrir su celular, todos los mensajes que habían llegado en la última hora rezaban un: "Encontraron a Seiya", nada mas… pero tampoco hacia falta que dijera nada más, Seiya debía estar bien.

—Niisan…

—Si, Shun… todos tus hermanos ya están en casa.

Sintió ganas de abrazarlo, se sentía sumamente importante en ese momento, pues había hecho una diferencia, por fin había podido ayudar. Sabía que no era ningún inútil, pero odiaba que toda la responsabilidad siempre recayera en los hombros de ellos cinco. Simplemente lo acaricio, sonriéndole, y eso basto para que Shun lo imitara, relajándose a su lado, y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Estaba llorando, tanto que tenia que limpiar sus ojos a cada minuto, o de seguro llegaría a tropezarse al caminar. Además, llevaba mucha prisa, y el escándalo que estaban haciendo sus tacos en el suelo de mármol era demasiado para un hospital.

Entro a la habitación de sus Santos de tal manera que casi acaba azotando la puerta contra la pared. Dentro, sus guardianes se sobresaltaron, Ikki más bien la vio de lado con el ceño fruncido, dudando de si traía buenas o malas noticias.

—¡Los encontraron!... ¡A ambos!

Apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, comenzó a llorar una vez mas, sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban de la emoción y todo el nerviosismo retenido.

Shiryu salto de la silla, sin poder esconder lo feliz que estaba de oír eso, Hyoga se dedico a agradecerle a Dios por dejarlos volver, había rezado todas las noche aferrado al rosario de su madre. Pero Ikki… él simplemente se encargo de, minuciosamente, quitarse todo lo que tenía encima, aun si era necesario para monitorear su deteriorada salud…

—¿Ikki, que crees que haces? —Shiryu pregunto preocupado.

—Quiero verlo, esperarlo… ¿Cómo esta?

Sahori parpadeo sin saber que contestarle, eso era algo que ella no sabia, tan solo había recibido las noticias por separado de los hallazgos, y no se molesto en preguntar por las condiciones de sus Santos.

—No lo sé, Jabu tuvo problemas para sacarlo de Inglaterra… pero un medico los acompaña en el avión. —La joven mujer giro su rostro, notando como Shiryu ayudaba a Hyoga a bajar de la cama. —Veo que planean salir de aquí…

—Sácanos de aquí, Sahori… no es una sugerencia. —Ikki se veía demoniaco, con su cabello largo cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos azules, y dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios finos. Había encendido su cosmo de tal manera que las cosas dentro de la habitación habían comenzado a vibrar.

Esa era la primera vez que, en varios meses que lo hacia, y sintió el cansancio general en todo su cuerpo, cuando detuvo por completo el flujo de fuerza.

Sahori recordaba que lo había prometido, si bien la salud de Ikki no había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo, Hyoga estaba ya solo en observación… tal vez, ella podía conseguir el alta médica de ambos.

La junta médica fue programada en menos de una hora. El responsable de ellos era el mismo doctor que los venia tratando a los cinco desde hace ya varios años. Quizás por ello, Mamoru Seiyi, estuvo tan renuente a la idea; no le preocupaba que Hyoga saliera ya del hospital, para volver a los controles periódicamente, pero Ikki… conocido por su carácter y por su forma de reaccionar cuando su hermano era el tema principal, y considerando la afección del Santo del Fénix, no creía que fuera buena idea exponerlo a una emoción tan fuerte.

Sin embargo no le quedo mas que firmar la salida de ambos, mientras Sahori se hacia responsable de la seguridad de Ikki, además de reponer toda maquinaria que había estropeado el joven moreno.

—Te lo dije… no era una sugerencia. —Ikki sonrió, una vez cómodamente sentado en la limusina, camino a la mansión.

El doctor los seguía de cerca con una ambulancia, y todo un equipo listo para recibir a los otos dos Santos, ya que no tenían certeza de en que estado se encontraban.

El primer avión en arribar al la pista privada de la mansión, fue el procedente de Kenia Shaina y Marín flanqueaban a un Seiya que apenas podía levantar su cabeza. Ambas mujeres lo depositaron sobre una silla de ruedas, mientras el medico constataba sus signos vitales.

—Esta así desde que lo encontramos… —Marín acomodo el flequillo de su pupilo, haciéndose a un lado, para que su diosa se acercara él.

—Seiya, ¿puedes oírme?

Nada, el Pegaso no respondía, ni reaccionaba a nada. Sus ojos marrones estaban idos, perdidos en algún punto, pero sin ver nada a su alrededor.

Sahori no hizo más pruebas, solo miro al médico y asintió con su mirada, trasladarían a Seiya al hospital, para hacer las pruebas pertinentes, para evaluar su estado en general.

—No salió bien de esta batalla… —Hyoga murmuro entre dientes, viendo la ambulancia irse, y aunque su comentario no iba destinado a que Ikki o Shiryu lo oyera…

—Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, Hyoga. —Ikki le contesto, apretando levemente, su pecho con una de sus manos.

El Fénix también había sido testigo del vacío en los ojos de Seiya, y supo que ese aun era el poder de Hades… pues el Pegaso estaba rodeado por una atmosfera gélida, con olor a muerte.

Ahora, él no podía esperar más para ver a Shun, para cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que estuviera bien; y sentía que su corazón ya no resistiría la dilación de aquella espera.

Jabu estaba verdaderamente molesto, se había aislado junto con Shun en una esquina del avión, pues el médico había insistido en revisarlo a pesar de que el Santo de Andrómeda estaba muy nervioso, y ahora el Unicornio no podía simplemente detener su llanto.

El abogado y el médico se veían constantemente, murmurándose algo que nunca llegaba a sus oídos; Jabu solo podía verlos desde donde estaba, si se atrevía a alejarse de Shun, lo tendría llorando aun mas desesperadamente en cuestión de segundos, en el mejor de los casos.

Quería ver la historia médica que habían podido sacar junto a Shun de aquel lugar, porque esos hombres no le quería decir nada con respecto a la condición de de su compañero, y eso lo enervaba; veía al médico escribir en una planilla, seguramente a partir de las cosas que Shun hacia, cuando rompía en llanto y se aferraba al brazo de Jabu.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en ese lugar, Shun?... ¿O fue por la pelea con Hades que estas así?

Jabu le susurro muy despacio, tratando de no volver a sobresaltarlo, ahora que estaba más calmado y dormitaba sobre su hombre, seguramente más cansado que relajado. Creía que Hades podía ser la causa de que Shun actuara así, después de todo, que el Dios de inframundo posea tu cuerpo, por más corto tiempo que sea, debía dejar alguna secuela visible.

—Niisan…

Shun volvió a susurrar, cerrando sus puños sobre las mangas de la chaqueta de jean. Jabu lo dejo acurrucarse contra él, era raro; se parecía más a un gato chiquito, que a un Santo que había vuelto de vencer a un Dios inmortal.

Pero a su entender, Shun siempre había sido raro, para él. Vio su reloj pulsera, aun les faltaban algo más de una hora para llegar a Japón.

Solo esperaba que Ikki pudiera, y supiera, como lidiar con el estado de Shun; quizás su voz o sola presencia bastara para que Andrómeda comenzara a actuar normalmente.

—Tal vez, solo él tenga total poder sobre ti…

Jabu bostezo, recostándose un poco sobre Shun, era increíble la calidez que sentía estando con él… irónico, pues pensó que los dos tendrían frio en el avión.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:**


End file.
